


The Heart That Beats for Her

by LadyCFLink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Confession, Drabble, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Quick Read, Quote, Romance, Unnamed characters - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCFLink/pseuds/LadyCFLink
Summary: "Technically I am single. But my heart belongs to a person I can never call mine."A boy falls in his love with his childhood best friend, but she will never see him the same way. Though his heart may hurt, he remains true to her. She is his best friend after all. At the end of it all, her happiness is his happiness.





	The Heart That Beats for Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my original works I've ever posted.   
> It is a VERY short little drabble centered around a quote I saw on Pinterest.   
> Here's hoping that those reading this enjoy this fluffy little one-sided love story.

Technically, I am single. But my heart belongs to a person I can never call mine.

From the first day we met at nine years old, I've had an overwhelming urge to stay by her side. To protect her even when I knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. We were best friends, inseparable for so many years. She referred to me as her brother.

It hurt.

It wasn't until high school that I began to understand why.

The desire to stay beside her, to protect her. The pain that twisted my heart every time she called me “brother”. It all finally made sense.

I was in love.

But it would never work out.

At the beginning of our junior year of high school, she came out to me. Sitting face-to-face on her bed, she entrusted me, the first person, with the secret she had been carrying for some time.

That hurt more than “brother”. It hurt so much more because that was the final nail in my coffin. The final nail damning me to darkness. I could never make her happy in the way I wanted to. She could never love me the same way I had loved her for seven years.

That night, I went home and cried. Lamenting the loss of a relationship that never was.

A relationship that never would be.

After high school, we parted ways. Despite her confession and the toll it took on my heart, we remained as close as ever. We just chose different college paths. She took a scholarship for an out-of-state university while I remained local. We kept in touch, texting and calling whenever we had the time.

Following our first year of college, she returned home for the summer, beaming with barely contained excitement. She took me to lunch and proudly announced that she had found the woman she was going to marry.

Even though my heart still hurt, my smile was genuine as she told me all about the woman, wild grin never leaving her lips. I couldn't make her happy, but that woman could. As her best friend, I was happy.

Four years later, I stood alongside my best friend at the altar as her “man of honor”. She was breathtaking in her gown and the smile on her face as she watched her bride walking down the aisle was bright enough to light even the darkest of nights. For the first time in a long while, my heart felt full. I would never have her love the way I wanted, but I _could_ stay by her side as long as she would have me.

As long as I could do that, I was happy.

 


End file.
